The present invention relates to resilient tired rollers, particularly for gravity rollerway conveyors, and more particularly the construction of the roller in this environment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,960, issued Nov. 23, 1971, entitled "Conveyor With Rollers Having Tires of High-Hysteresis Material", by the present inventor, a gravity rollerway conveyor is disclosed, and the complete disclosure thereof is incorporated herein by reference.